Just One, Last Time
by Poindexual
Summary: AU! Quick-Short-One-Shot. Inspired by David Guetta's "Just One Last Time" in Roy Mustang's point of view. Rated T for language and triggers.


**Short story inspired by David Guetta's "Just One Last Time" **  
**Sort of an AU one-shot. **

My voice raised louder than hers. My throat hurt so badly, it felt like I was breathing through a tube but I didn't care, I was just screaming away. I don't even know what nonsense I was _screaming _or what started it; but eventually I was just ranting and raving about all of the things that were irritating and on my mind at the moment.. even if it was hurtful. "And _another _thing. Why are you _so _fucking demanding?" My voice rumbled and I can see the hurt in her eyes, but I didn't care. I was pissed off to the point where anything she could have said, or did, was like a time bomb. I was going to explode later on with apologizes and gifts to no end. After awhile I grunted and grabbed my long black coat off the coat rack next to the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Riza ran up behind me pushing the door shut as I tried to open it. "Out, away from here. _Away from you." _I growled under my breath and opened the door, slamming it shut whilst putting on my jacket. I heard her gasp as I said the last sentence, but I can't take it back now.. and my ego wouldn't let me go back in the house. Not until I cooled down.

Hailing a taxi, since I forgot my keys, I had him drive me to the nearest bar. The drive felt like a _long time _as I sat there and tried to recall what started the argument, which escalated into so much more. My head was throbbing, my throat was sore and still felt like I was breathing through a tube, but it had loosened up. It was a mixture of sadness, anger, and anxiety all in one. All I knew now, was that I needed a drink to get my mind off of everything.. and a way to make it up to her after I decide to come back home. Feeling the taxi stop, I paid the man a little extra then what the fare was and shut the door, heading into the rancid nest where a bell jingled to let them know of my arrival. Some faces I recognized, mainly women. But as word got out I have been in a relationship, with _The _Riza Hawkeye, not many have tried to, in a sense, _take me away, _from her. Maybe it was out of respect? I think it was mostly out of fear.

I took a seat at the bar. "I'll have the usual." I said resting my head on my hand. I've been here enough times for them to know when I need something hard, or I'm just here to have a good time. A few minutes went by, and a glass of bourbon was in front of me. "Thanks" I grumbled and quickly downed the drink with ease. The bell jingled, indicating another person has came in the store. "Roy boy!" _It was Maes Hughes. _Taking in a deep breath, I let out a sigh. I knew he wasn't here to drink, Riza must have called him. He took a seat right down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder to give me a reassuring gesture that everything was fine, even if I felt like complete and utter shit. "So your gal' asked me to come and check up on you, she didn't give me all the details but she did say you guys had a nasty fight. She just wanted to know if you were okay" He said, as I figured. I just shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "I said some nasty things to her, Maes." I started; I only had one drink and the guilt was already starting to creep up on me. "We all do that sometimes, but she loves you and you know that" Maes gave me a pat on the back and stood up. "Lets go shoot some pool, and we'll see if that cheers you up." He gestured. I nodded, knowing that he wouldn't leave me alone had I said no.

Moving to the table, two other people decided to join us. "Round of drinks on me" Maes said. As the bartender brought the drinks to the table next to us. For hours, we were laughing, playing around, having a good ol' time with complete and utter strangers. Everything that happened previously was in the back of my mind, I already had planned what I'd to to cheer her up and make it up to her. It was Maes' turn to try to get the eight ball into the pocket and win us the game, it was perfectly lined up, and as he was leaning down to take the shot, the bartender approached me holding a telephone "Said his name was Edward Elric." he said, "Fullmetal?" I asked taking the phone from him and putting it up to my ear. It was hard to hear him, because everyone was making a big fuss over our game winning shot. "Wh-what?! I'm on my way!" I yelled shoving the phone back into the bartender's hands. "Lets go" I said, shoving Maes towards the door. "What? What's going on?" he asked. I could just feel the tears welding in my eyes as we spoke. The air was becoming so shallow. "There was a fire, and Riza's nowhere to be found." I said. Maes eyes went wide as he stopped forcing himself back, and started sprinting to his car.

We broke every law we possibly could with driving, dodging pedestrians and other cars. "Go faster!" I yelled trying to get Maes to step on the gas, but he was going as fast as he possibly could; which felt so slow. As we pulled up I jumped out of the car and watched as the bright orange heat waves danced in front of me, the entire place was engulfed. Running towards the front of the house, I was held back by a Firefighter. "You can't, its dangerous!" He yelled. "I don't care, she's in there, she's in there!" I kept yelling. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang, I order you to _let me go in there!" _I yelled. "Negatory Colonel, it isn't safe" he said shoving me back. I put my hands up as a way to say I submitted, then went over to the back of the fire truck. As they knocked on other doors, asking people to begin evacuating. I stripped off my original coat, and opened up the back of the firetruck stealing an extra jacket before running into the flames.

Covering my mouth I looked around. Where the hell could she be? I asked myself, running in to every room on the first floor. If it was hard to breathe before it was definitely harder now. Then I heard a cough. "Ri...za I'm co-ming!" I yelled. gasping for clean air. Jolting up the steps I could feel them starting to give and collapse with my weight. Jiggling the door to the bedroom, it was locked. "Fuck." I grunted, and started kicking it with my boot until the door broke in half. "Riza!" I yelled, running to her. She was just cowering next to the bed with a sheet over top of her, in fear. Tears were running down her pale cheeks as she stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "What are you doing here, stupid?" She sobbed as I lifted her off her feet. "I'm here to rescue you" I said. She gave me a confused look at first before widening her eyes as I ran towards the window and turned my back to it, using all my weight to break the window. I muttered an _I love you _before we fell to the ground with a loud thud. Hawkeye arched her back with the cushioned fall, that didn't feel that cushioned then quickly turned around and began shaking me. "W-wake up, Wake up!" She started screaming as the firefighters ran over to her, but it was no use. I couldn't respond. It was too late. But I couldn't, live with the pain of losing her.

_Months _later, Maes stood alone, in a graveyard staring down. Its been months, and he couldn't bare the pain. In his hand was a crumpled up piece of paper. "..." He couldn't speak, he couldn't say anything. He just shook his head and leaned down and touched the two tombstones. "You weren't supposed to die before me." He managed to let out. Setting the crumpled up and partially seared piece of paper in between the two tombstones which read; _without your love, I would die._ "..I'll live on your dreams.." he whispered, turning around to leave.

_Roy Mustang _  
_September 25th, 1885 - July 14th, 1915_

_Riza Hawkeye _  
_March 18th, 1830 - July 15th, 1915_


End file.
